


coincidences

by Kroelle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ... i hope at least, Coffee, Coincidences, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Malec, episode 10 AU, magnus messes up a whole lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroelle/pseuds/Kroelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on the episode 10 AU in which coincidence on coincidence keeps bringing a very reluctant  Magnus closer to a very flirty Alec. Is it fate? Or does Magnus´ plans in life just never go as he planed them? </p><p>sneakpeak:<br/>”I figured you where the subtle sort last time, but you´re not that shy after all I see.” he commented and Magnus frowned slightly.<br/>”what makes you say that?”<br/>”your coffee cup.” Alec said, like that explained everything.<br/>”I don´t follow”<br/>”Jace didn´t tell you?” Alec asked and shot a look at the blond who just shrugged. Magnus turned his head back and fourth between them. He didn´t know they knew each other.<br/>”tell me what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic and trying my luck with a chaptered one. I honestly only have fixed plans for two or three chapters but that only makes it all the more fun right? haha... haaaa  
> hoenstly i just want to explore this AU because it love it and see how they´d develop at my hands.  
> So it might be a bit of a slow burn because im a sucker for feelings. Also so much conversation. Sorry. It´s my bad habit.
> 
> In this chapter:  
> Magnus just wants to establish a good circle of clients, drink coffee, and eat good food, but the world - and Alec and rapheal - has other plans for him. 
> 
> Also sorry in advance for possible gramma and spelling mistakes. I´m not a native English speaker :I
> 
> That aside, i hope you´ll enjoy it!

Magnus was on his way to his first real appointment as a warlock in god knows how long, and he was going by foot. He could have portaled, but after so much time of living without magic he´d come to like the mundane ways of traveling. He might also have exploited his magic a little in the excitement of having it back, using it at any possible occasion, and he needed to be in good shape for his first costumer if he hoped to get more. It was early afternoon on a midsummer Sunday, the weather was great and he´d made good time, so crossing through the park seemed like a good idea. When he spotted a coffee stand in the park, it seemed like an even better idea.

It wasn´t.

First sign it was a bad idea: the guy in the coffee was the redheads boyfriend from the incident that had given him back his magic. It wasn´t like he´d recognize Magnus - he´d made sure to erase his memories of the ordeal – but the fact that he´d stolen his memories made him feel icky. It had been necessary, but that didn´t mean Magnus liked it. In fact, he hated it. There was something so deeply unjustifiable about messing about with peoples brains against their will. But he had realised too late for him to walk away without it being awkward, so Magnus decided that getting the whole thing over with fast was the best option. Jace smiled brightly at all his costumers, and his red carpet worthy smile didn´t falter when Magnus got to the end of the short line.

”and what can I help you with sir?” he asked and Magnus gave him his order.

”what colour?” he then asked, which caught Magnus off guard.

”… colour?” he simply asked.

”of you´re cup sir. We have this concept going currently…” Jace gestured towards a row of four different coloured cups as he talked, and Magnus decided that whatever this was about, it didn´t include in his ”get this over with asap” plan so he waved his speaking off and picked a blue cup in favour if a pink, purple or grey one. Jace smile had a odd edge to it suddenly and his eyes flickered over Magnus´ shoulder for a moment.  
Magnus didn´t bother with wondering why. He got his coffee and turned to walk off just in time to see Alec walking towards the stand. He fully intended to ignore him and walk off, but Alec had seen him too and was walking up to him, calling his name, and he had no way out. He used the few seconds it took Alec to walk up to him to take a deep breath to try and control his heartbeat. Magnus scolded himself for getting so worked up over him. Just because he was ridiculously good looking and had looked at Magnus like he wanted to eat him, there was no reason to get flustered. Magnus had avoided involving himself with mundanes for longer then a reading took at the time, and he wouldn´t blemish that record just because this one looked like he was pulled out of his deepest buried fantasies.

”Alec, was it?” Magnus greeted with a nod. Polite. Unpersonal.

”so you do remember me” Alec answered with a smile that was on the border to a smirk. Alec gave him a quick once over and the smile turned into a full smirk when he spotted the blue cup in his hand.

”I figured you where the subtle sort last time, but you´re not that shy after all I see.” he commented and Magnus frowned slightly.

”what makes you say that?”

”your coffee cup.” Alec said like that explained everything.

”I don´t follow”

”Jace didn´t tell you?” Alec asked and shot a look at the blond who just shrugged. Magnus turned his head back and fourth between them. He didn´t know they knew each other.

”tell me what?” ”Java Jace is running a dating campaign. The colour indicates you´re status. Grey is not looking. Pink is looking for women. Blue,” he said with a nod towards his cup ”is looking for men.”

”and purple?” Magnus deadpanned.

”looking for either.”

Magnus cursed under his breath. Had he known he would have picked the grey one. And if not that, then the purple one. He felt inclined to dropping the blue cup here and now and walk off. Instead he said

”great. Will everyone in Brooklyn think I’m gay now?”

”why, you´re not?”

”I´m bi” Magnus cringed inwards. He could have told him he was straight and he´d probably let him go. Or said that it was non of his business and get him off his back. Magnus saying he was bi did nothing to flatten the small smirk on his lips.

”don´t worry, despite it´s heavenly barista, Java Jace isn´t that famous” there was a protest from the stand behind them. ”so only the regulars. Like me.” Maybe Alec could tell that that didn´t reassure him much  
”if it makes you uncomfortable you could always finish it here.”

”no, it´s quit alright. I have Places I need to be.”

”or you could always just cancel it out” Alec suggested.

”… I could? How?” Magnus asked because he really didn´t need more men approaching him today.

”hand over the cup and I’ll show you” Magnus passed him the cup, trying to avoid touching him directly. Alec did the exact opposite and succeeded. He popped out a pen an scribbled something on the cup, than handed it back. Alec realised too late it was his number. He raised a eyebrow at him.

”and how is this supposed to stop people from thinking I’m as queer as the number 3?”

”it wont” Alec grinned ”but it might keep anyone from approaching you”

”… right” Magnus said. He had to admit that was maybe the lamest and most creative way a guy had ever snuck him his number. Not that it happened often, as he generally did his to avoid it.

”I´ll be on my way then” Magnus had to restrain himself in order not to break into a run both for the sake of his social pride and the hot coffee in his hand. He didn´t feel out of sight before he was out of the park again and he stopped for a moment to breath (and change the colour of the cup to a plain cardboard brown) He continued walking with determined steps towards his client, mind set on throwing out the cup as soon as he´d finished the coffee and forget all about the 6 feet of blue eyed hunk it belonged to. Magnus did neither. For some reason throwing away the disposable cup seemed almost unbearable and the weight of it in his hand made it impossible to forget about Alec. He held on to it as he visited his client, and if the client thought it strange that he was clutching a coffee cup but never took a sip, they didn´t mention it.

The appointment went well and although the payment was less than most warlocks his age got, it was way more than any reading would ever get him. After Magnus got home exactly two hours passed of him sitting aimlessly in his chair with the chairman trying to convince himself he was staring at thin air and not a used paper cup before he got up and texted Ragnor.

-the appointment went well. Thank you for hooking me up. Celebrate tonight at six? I´ll pay.

_-You´re welcome. You needed it. Like, a lot. And who´d I be to pass up on free food? Where are we going?_

\- The wine bar.

_\- it went that well???_

\- oh stuff it and just be there.

_\- want me to tell Tessa?_

\- … no. I´d feel too guilty to get hammered in front of her

_\- will DEFF. be there !!_

Magnus put his phone down and focused on getting ready. Not that Magnus was the type who spend a lot of time getting ready, but despite his rather comfortable and mundane style, he had a sense of fashion. Regardless of what comments Ragnor had on his style – coma enduring boring, rated 60 years and above, the list was long – he dressed well. When he was done he tried wiling himself to throw away the cup a couple of more times, failed, and left his apartment feeling more annoyed that he ought to.

He arrived half an hour early and had already emptied a glass of wine and ordered their dinner by the time Ragnor arrived, horns glamoured and in a black blazer of soft leather. Ragnor eyed the empty and used glass as he sat down and then looked at Magnus´ face.

”you sure that appointment went well?”

”yes, why?”

Ragnor shrugged and sat Down. ”oh nothing..” it wasn´t convincing but Ragnor didn´t have to tell him. Magnus knew.

”so” Ragnor said and clapped his hands together ”what did you order?”

”a bottle of wine and paella for two” Ragnor looked so disappointed It was almost a pout.

”only one? I thought you were getting hammered. I´m disappointed.”

Magnus was spared from responding by their food being brought to the table and Ragnor changed the subject.

”so tell me about the appointment”

The two chatted away for a while about this and that. By the time they´d finished eating they´d finished the first bottle and Ragnor ordered another. Once the bottle was brought over, Ragnor poured Magnus what was his fourth or fifth glass – he wasn’t sure – and looked at him with determined eyes.

”enough chatter. What´s bothering you?”

”what do you mean? Nothings bothering me. I can´t imagine what would.”

”no, I can´t either. You´ve got you´re magic back, you´re back on the market and finally closed up that horrid reading business… you should be happy. But yet you´ve drunk half a bottle of wine and you still look like someone pushed a stick up your-”

”enough. I get it, thank you.”

”I’m serious, Magnus. And If you don´t tell me now I’ll just asked Again when I’ve got you really smashed so you might as well tell me now while you still have some control over your own mouth.”

”really, it´s nothing”

”Magnus. I´ve known you for how long? Don´t even try to lie to me.”

”you´d just laugh”

”possible," Ragnor shruged "Tell me anyway.”

Magnus just sighed and looked Down. He really didn´t want to tell him. What did he want him to say? That some mundane flirted with him twice and somehow got under his skin possible just because he´s feel as pathetic a warlock as he looks in his sweaters and Alec this stranger looked at him like he was a million dollars? But Magnus didn´t have to say anything.

Ragnor gasped, overdramatic per usual ”don´t tell me… who? How long? Did they hurt you?”

Magnus put his hands up to try and stop him. ”no, no, just… stop. Its nothing… There´s no one. No one hurt me.”

”but There is someone right? You only look like that when its about your love life.” Ragnor considered a bit and went on ”well or your sex life. but for you that seems to be the same. And by that I mean nonexisting.”

”thank you, I feel so much better already” Magnus said bitterly and took a sip of wine.

Ragnor rolled his eyes and Magnus put the glass down. ”okay, remember that whole portal and interdimensional travel deal at the institute? A guy helped me get in at the party and he, well… any way I meet him again today and he gave me his number. On a cup. And you know, I´m not going to call him, I should forget about him, but I can´t throw the damned thing out and- ”

”wait. That´s what you´re upset about? Some random guy who flirted with you? I have said this before but I have never meant it this much. My friend; you need to get laid.”

”why did I invite you out” Magnus glared at him over his wineglass.

”because I’m right. I always am.” Magnus just drank more wine. ”Magnus. You´re getting worked up over a stranger. I´m serious. You´re pent up. There´s nothing to be ashamed of about it.”

”Ragnor. You know I don´t… That I can´t just… it´s just-”

”complicated? Difficult? Spare me you´re sad sob stories, I’ve heard them all. It doesn´t have to be just anyone. You´re clearly attracted to this… whoever he is, so why not try it out?”

”because he´s a mundane. He´s _mortal._ We can´t be together.”

Ragnor frowned at him. ”you have to stop being scared one day Magnus. Sometimes love is worth the heartache. And if There´s no love to find anyway, at least you tried and maybe you gained some… relief.”

Magnus took at Deep breath ”forget it” he said and emptied the half full wine glass ”you wanted to see me senseless for once? Pour me a glass.”

Ragnor smiled, if not with sad glint in his eyes, but he poured him a glass regardless. Ragnor would give advise but would rarely ever interfere directly with Magnus´ choice of action. They were hundreds of years old and they both understood they had to make their own decisions and take the consequences for them. That, at least, they agreed on. So if Magnus wanted to get wasted for the first time in a few decades, Ragnor wouldn´t stop him.


	2. the art of texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a hangover and a chat with his cats, Alec has a work and a chat with a client. 
> 
> sneak peak: 
> 
> ”miuav” it said. 
> 
> ”I can´t tell him that. It´s embarrassing and non of his business.” 
> 
> ”mow” it tried. 
> 
> ”I can´t just lie to him either!”
> 
> ”miau?”
> 
> ”no I don´t! lying is rude, even if you want someone off your back” 
> 
> ”meow.” 
> 
> ”I do want him of my back, yes. I was drunk. Look, if your not going to be helpful go… play with your toys or something. Groom church. He won´t let me do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actaually finished this shortly after publishing chapter one but i just wasn´t happy with it. I´m still not completly satisfied but it´s not getting better the this!
> 
> It´s a bit short and is mostly just texting, but it´s a nessecary evil. Did i mention this was going to be a slow development?  
> There´s also a lot of POV changes, hope it doesn´t annoy anyone, i just can´t give on of my boys more attention then the other haha.

The next thing Magnus knew, someone was stabbing him in the temples. Well, not literately, but it felt that way. His phone was on full volume and repeatedly telling him that someone was texting and to his tender head it sounded like a entire orchestra in his bedroom. He fumbled after his phone and almost threw it across the room when he saw it was all Raphael congratulating him on his hangover that Ragnor had presumably told him about. Expect if he threw it across the room he wouldn´t stop, so with swimming eyes he unlocked the phone, typed out a ”fuck off”, send it and turned off the sound before planting his aching head face first in the pillow a Little too fast. Ragnor, who was aparently still with him, walked into his bedroom when he heard him groan.

”you up yet?”

”no” Magnus groaned, muffled by his face still planted in a pillow.

”too bad, you´ll miss the breakfast I made.”

”… changed my mind” Magnus said and heaved himself up from the pillow to a somewhat sitting position. ”what´s for breakfast?”

Ragnor rolled his eyes at him and walked out the bedroom. Magnus spend ten minutes collecting himself before he pulled himself off the bed and into the big open Space that was his living room and kitchen and sat down heavily by the dinning table that was already set with beacon, egg and pancakes.

”you´re too good to me” Magnus sighed as he digged in.

”don´t get used to it” Ragnor said and joined him. ”you should probably check you´re texts. It screamed for ten minutes straight before you shut it up.” Magnus phone appeared in Ragnor´s hand.

”shut up, you traitorous punk. You were the one who told Raphael weren´t you? You knew this would happen. And give me my phone.” he grumbled with his mouth full of egg.

”I told him, yes. Because you were too drunk to walk and i was too drunk to summon a portal safely. I didn´t know he´d harrsh you. Not even I can tell the future.” the last comment didn´t pass Magnus but he reluctantly ignored it and picked the phone up that was now at his side and scrolled through his storm of texts. Ragnor watched as Magnus grew very pale and the fork in his right hand hovered mid-air, a thick piece of pancake slipping off it. The silence continued for almost a minute before Ragnor asked ”what?” and Magnus unfreezed. He looked up at Ragnor with panic in his eyes.

”I sent the text to the wrong number” he whispered. ”what text? What number?” Magnus just handed him the phone so he could see for himself, and so Magnus didn´t have to look at it. It showed a unnamed number, and a text from Magnus that said ”Fuck off” to which the reply was ”I´m sorry? This is Alexander lightwood. Who is this? I´m pretty sure telling me to fuck off in uncalled for when you texted me first.” Ragnor tried to hold back a laugh.

”wow. Good job Magnus.”

”its not funny.” Magnus hissed ”I don´t even know how his number ended up on my phone.”

”you don´t remember? You typed it in last night when I brought you home. I tried to throw out the cup but you wouldn´t let me before you´d typed the number. Its a wonder you typed in the right number really.”

Magnus just groaned and buried his head in his hands.

”so,” Ragnor said ”what are you gonna reply”

”I´m not going to reply” Magnus said ”I´m going to finish my breakfast, go to the bathroom and Work some magic on this hangover, and I´m going to pretend non of this ever happened.”

”he sent another” Ragnor said and handed him back his phone. The screen read ”no seriously, I know you´ve seen my text, who is this?” Magnus put down the phone like that would make the texts dissapear.

”at least apologize” Ragnor said. Magnus rubbed his eyes with a sigh and mumbled something about headaches and that the universe was stupid before he picked up his phone and typed out a reply, deleted it, typed in another, deleted that too, took a few moments to think and finally typed on in he was satisfied with and sent. He put the phone down and declared he was going to the bathroom to get this hangover over with.

He couldn´t exactly perform real healing spells on himself, but he could call forth a less painful and more effective round of puking. It wasn´t pretty or pleasant but it worked wonders.

When he came back, Ragnor had his phone in his hand. He didn´t even look up when he told him Alec had replied. Magnus snapped his fingers with a sour face in Ragnor´s direction and the phone was back in it´s rightful owners hands.

”stop snatching my phone without permission” he said before he looked down at it.

”you told me your code” Ragnor said casually ”you basically gave me permission” Magnus ignored him.

\- It´s Magnus Bane. I got the wrong number, sorry, please just forget all about it.  
_\- Magnus !_  
_\- Well I sure didn´t expect that to be the first I heard from you_  
\- Are you always this full of surprises? ;)

”what am I supposed to do with this” Magnus said, feeling utterly defeated. He didn´t want to get involved with a mundane, but this one made it so hard not to. Ignoring him went against every fibre of his polite being but replying would be starting something, giving him an opening that would only lead to dead ends or dead drops. If he knew how, he´d let him down easy, but he just wasn´t blessed with the social skills required. He wasn´t a flirt, he wasn´t a person who got flirted with, he´d made a choice not to be. He didn´t know how to do this. Ragnor wasn´t being helpful

”I already told you my thoughts on the matter” he got up from his chair. ”now, I´d love to stay and watch your thrilling not-love live from front row seats, but I have a client coming up and I want a shower and a change of clothes. Thank you for yesterday”

Magnus just nodded and led him to the door, where they said their goodbyes. As soon as the door closed his eyes went to his phone on the table and let out a sigh. Church stared at him with a uninterested stare that said

”you´re an idiot”

”stuff it” he said. The cat said nothing.

 

-*-

 

Almost fifteen minutes passed before Alec´s phone announced that Magnus had replied. He moved his fingers from his keyboard to pick up the phone.

 _\- This wasn´t really my plan either… sorry_.

Simple. Polite. Apologetic. And completely ignoring the last message he sent him. Well, not that he expected him to respond to that in any case from what his impression of him was.

\- Don´t worry about it :)  
\- Mind if I ask how that message ended up being send to me?

He settled for something more conversational and put his phone down, expecting a long wait and turned back to his work. He was trying to make the budget and the request match for a wedding and emailing with client about a birthday party. For some reason she was reluctant about revealing the age of the person they were celebrating but Alec could work around it. It wasn´t like he hadn´t had costumers like that before. He was looking for table décor to go with the yellow flowers the couple had picked by the time his phone hummed again.

_\- My friend decided to wake me up by sending me a rain of texts and I replied still half asleep. Apparently you´re number was typed into a empty conversation without me knowing, and here we are._

Alec had to think about what to reply to that. Clearly there was more to that story (like how he managed to type in a number and forget it, or why he was sleeping till past 10 on a Monday) but he knew better then to pry this early even if his curiosity was peaked. He had ideas as to how that could happen, but it seemed unlikely when it was Magnus. Then again he had already managed to surprise Alec a few times in the short time they´d known each other, even thought he prided himself on being a people reader, so it was possible. He wouldn´t assume anything though. He knew first hand how harmful that could be.

\- Not a morning person?

He settled for. Magnus could tell him however much he wanted that way. He turned back to his computer to find that the new costumer had replied. A surprise party, apparently. Alec smiled. He loved surprises.

 

-*-

 

Magnus wondered if he was going to get anything done today besides wondering what to reply to Alec who never took more then a few minutes to reply himself. The Chairman wasn´t being helpful.

”miuav” it said.

”I can´t tell him that. It´s embarrassing and non of his business.”

”mow” it tried.

”I can´t just lie to him either!”

”miau?”

”no I don´t! lying is rude, even if you want someone off your back”

”meow.”

”I do want him of my back, yes. I was drunk. Look, if your not going to be helpful go… play with your toys or something. Groom church. He won´t let me do it.”

Chairman meow and strolled of and Magnus sat down with a huff.

\- I Work odd hours was what he decided on, because it wasn´t a lie and he really didn´t want to tell Alec about his wine adventure. The respond was almost immediate.

_\- Really? So you have a lot of time off?_

Magnus stared at the text for about a minute before he put the phone down, feeling utterly defeated. Even with his limited knowlegde of flirting, he knew what was behind that question, and he totally wasn´t imagining eating dinner with Alec. That would be ridiculouse. They didn´t even know each other. Magnus shut the thought that they could come to know each other down before he thought it and turned back to his phone.

 

-*-

 

The rest of day passed at a decent pace between work and texting Magnus who refused to pick up on anything Alec threw at him. Or he tried, at least. But just in the fact that they´d been texting throughout the day Alec knew he wasn´t as uninterested as he tried to appear. He had to cut it off around six though.

_\- I have a meeting with a client soon. Talk to you later :)_

He send it on the way to the restaurant where he was supposed to eat dinner with his client and discuss the surprise party. The man was already at the table when he arrived and he got up from his seat to greet him. He had Black hair that looked like he´d made a vague attempt at fixing it when he got up that morning. He was a Latino, Spanish maybe, and dressed casually but nicely. He looked in his early tweenties, and it didn´t pass Alec that he was fairly attractive. Not that it mattered when he was a costumer.

”Alexander Lightwood?” he asked as he held out his hand and Alec took it with a nodded. The man gave his hand a shake and smiled.

”Raphael Santiago. Pleasure to meet you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Wether you did or not, it would mean and lot to me if you left a comment - everything from correcting my English to hello is appriciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Come bother my tumblr?  
> @kroelleskunst for writing/art and the like only  
> @kroellescave for everything from personal stuff to reblog spams 
> 
> hope to see you again!


	3. reading is fundamental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is working hard, though not everyone is supposed to.  
> Also more cat-chat and regular phone chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took so long!!  
> I had a hard time since a) i know nothing about party planning b) i know nothing about tarot reading c) i keep making this harder for myself to write...  
> but here it is! a little more happens than in the last chapter, and some more peeps are introduced to the story.  
> (a cookie to anyone who knows what the chapter title is a reference to)
> 
> hope you´ll enjoy it!

”so,” Alec said when the waiter left with their orders ”tell me about any and all of you´re thoughts on this birthday party. I understand that you intend for this restaurant to be the main venue? Do you have any other thoughts about the party? How many people, any decoration, music? you can also just tell me about you´re friend and let me figure it out if you want, but the more you tell me the closer we can come to a result you´ll like. Of course we´ll need to set a budget too but let´s save that for later.” Alec sat back and awaited an answer. Instead he got a question.

”do you have any experience throwing birthday parties for a person who´ve refused to celebrate their birthday in forever and who generally don´t like parties?” Raphael started out, eyes slightly squint, as if he was testing Alec. By now he was used to those kind of things. The people who had the kind of money to hire a party planer for private parties were generally rich and many of them eccentric. Alec kept his face open and positive in a professional way.

”it has occurred” Alec said, leaving out that this was only the second time he had to deal with both things at once and that i´d gone terrible the last time. He hoped the stress and fear at the thought of repeating that one party didn´t show.

”well good. Then this should be no problem I hope” The mans smile told him that was a command. He was paying him after all.

”not at all sir.” he smiled and pushed on ”I think the best way to approach this is to take it from a more personal angle. If you can, tell me what your friend specifically don´t like about parties and why he wont celebrate his birthday.”

”It´s mostly the music and dancing. He like music, just not the party kind. And he has no tolerance when it comes to alcohol so he stays clear of that.” a grin spread across his face and his eyes went inwards as he kept talking about his friend ”Well until recently that is. I don´t think he´ll repeat that in a while though”

”and the birthday thing?” Alec asked.

”he doesn´t like the thought of another year passing by and being the centre of attention I guess” he shrugged ”He´s an old self-conscious man at heart. But that´s why I want to do this for him you know? I want him to realise time is worth celebrating if you make it worth it, and that he´s worth celebrating… don´t ever tell him I said that though”  
This was why he loved being a party planer. More then the money and the people he met, more the the decoration and organizing, it was people coming together and enjoying each other, celebrating each other, that he loved. His professional smile faded away, replaced by a toothy grin that reached all the way to his eyes. He could do this.

 

The dinner meeting went pretty smoothly and generally uneventful for the majority of the evening. They actually got a surprising amount talked over and Alec felt gradually more secure about how this was going to turn out. Raphael was quick to say what he knew how he wanted, Rattle of ideas or Things about his friend when he wasn´t sure, and say when had no ideas and wanted Alec to take care of it completely.

”now, invitations. You made it pretty clear you didn´t want your friends age so be part of any aspect of this party, but what name can I write down as the person we´re celebrating?”

”Magnus Bane” was the simple and easy answer. Alec froze in an effort to express as little surprise as possible. If Rapheal could tell anything was off he didn´t show it.

”M-magnus Bane?” Alec repeated because honestly this couldn´t actually be happening.

”yup” Rapheal confirmed with a nood as he sipped his wine.

”… right” Alec said a scribbled it down in the sheet he´d been filling out slowly all evening, and allowed himself the few seconds to let his professional face drop and let himself react. Alec managed the last short bit of the dinner without any kinks but was still at a loose when he greeted his costumer goodbye and started his way home. How New York could be so huge and yet so small, he didn´t know. What he was to do about this, he knew less. The lines were too fine for him to read probably. This being a surprise party, he wouldn´t ever actually meet Magnus through his work. But he was still, somewhat, a client. A client that he was, somewhat, involved with. Not very involved, true, but when they´d be involved enough for it to be a problem, Alec couldn´t tell.

 

-*-

 

It was Tuesday, early afternoon, and Magnus was on his way home from his second client. Yet again it had been a minor and easy thing, so he was early. He was turning the handle in his door when someone called out a wait. He turned to see two girls, maybe 19 both, looking at him. One was a brunette with glasses and a star trek t-shirt. The other was Clary Fairchild. Magnus´ relatively good mood sank from his chest and hit the bottom of his stomach with a much less enjoyable feeling to it.

”Magnus Bane?” The brunette asked, and Magnus was glad to turn his attention away from the redhead. He gave her a short. 

”And you are?”

”Isabelle Lightwood. How much is a reading?”

”ah. Sorry, i´m out of business. Permanently. Sorry to have wasted your time.” Magnus turned to unlock his door.

”but we saw you´re commercial on the TV just yesterday!” She said and Magnus paused. He´d completely forgotten about that awful thing. It hadn´t even been his idea to make it, but Ragnor who insisted that he ” _might as well get some publicity if he was honestly planning to keep playing Cards for a living”. He scolded himself mentally and noted contacting the comercial Agency and have it put down. He turned back to them._

”Look, i´m sorry, but I quit.”

”but we came all the way here!” Clary said and Magnus looked over at him. He looked at her eyes and saw his own magic fog over her eyes and make them glassy for the briefest moment as they met his and guilt joined the lump in his stomach with a bitter burn. ”please? It´s research for a graphic novel i´m working on with a friend.”

Magnus sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to not look at her for a moment, to ponder on whether he could refuse her and not feel guilty for a month or so. His gut feeling said no.

”alright.” he said when he opened his eyes and the two girls cheered at each other a jumped up and down while he opened the door to let them in.

”I finally found a parking lot! Driving in Brooklyn is impossible” a voice that was new yet familiar sounded behind Magnus and he almost popped a few joints turning his head.

”Alec?” he asked, which, really, was a stupid question. Alec wasn´t just strikingly handsome but almost ridiculously tall and well dressed at all times, making him hard to miss or mistake for anyone else. Alec paused, clearly taken aback too, but his voice was calm when he replied ”… Magnus”

”what are you doing here?” Magnus asked, his tone a bit more under control.

”My friend and my sister said they were going to visit some psychic for research and I gave them a lift.” he replied straight forward, almost deadpanning.

”wait” Magnus turned to look at the two girls who had paused in the doorway. He refused to believe Clary, with her bright red hair and small frame could be his sister, but the other girl had dark thick hair and plum lips and a resemblance that could be that of family ”they´re your – I mean, she´s… ?”

”yes” was Alec simple reply, sided by a slightly crocked smile and a nod ”am I right to assume you´re the psychic then?” his crocked smile was a grin by the end of the sentence and Magnus felt unreasonable embarrassed. At least he hadn´t seen the comercial.

”well, no. Not any longer, at least” he fumbled out, down whatever else reaction was bubbling under the surface due to embarrassment with a frown and eyes fleeing to places that made him less flustered than Alec.

”you two know each other?” Isabelle broke in, peaking out from behind the open door at Alec.

”you could say that” Alec said in a unnecessary suggestive tone.

”we meet at mr. Morgensterns party and stumbled into each other at Java Jace a few days later” Magnus explained, trying to deflate the ideas his sister might be getting, only realising after he´d said it that meeting at a party could easily be suggestive. But with Alec´s memories intact, he couldn´t exactly lie about it.

”I need all the details” Isabelle said deadly serious. Magnus sighed. He didn´t wasn´t in the mood to deal with this now. Or ever, really.

”Get inside. everyone” Magnus added the last word a Little pointedly as he got a questioning look from Alec after the first two. He technically knew Alec better than the two girls he was letting into his house, so he couldn´t really leave him outside. It was simply common politeness.

 

He watched them look around his entrance with interest for a few seconds before he showed them through the doorway and into his lair. The area he used for reading was the first you stepped into, mainly so he didn´t have to invite stranger further into his home then absolutely necessary. The two girls both turned the heads tho and fro as if his home was some sort of museum. Alec had a calmer air to him than the two, but there was a brightness in his eyes and on his face which gave him away as just as curious as the two girls. He couldn´t really blame them seeing as his home was rather richly decorated with enough art and rare artifices for it to outshine museums. His home decor was one of the few ways Magnus let himself be as ”extraordinary as any warlock urge to be”, to quote Ragnor, and he was rather proud of his lair deep down. Izzy looked admiring and itching to explore. Clary did too although maybe a Little less excited and a bit more focused. This was research after all, Magnus thought with a smile. He couldn´t help it at how serious she took this project of hers. One thing he might never grow tired of despite the years was the passion mundans held in their hearts as a result of their flickering lives.

”this is… wow” Clary said finally. ”would it be alright if I took a few pictures? I know its a bit intruding but There´s just so much i´m not sure I could remember it all”

”why don´t you draw it?” Magnus slipped without thinking that she didn´t remember demonstrating how quick she could sketch the first time she was here.

”Draw it?” clary asked, clearly more questioning why he´d suggest that than her ability to do so. Magnus struggled to find words for brief moment before he recovered

”you where working on a graphic novel right? I assumed you were the artist. Was I wrong?”

”no, I, it´s just… There´s so much I don´t really know where to start” Clary continued in her odd fidgety yet confident way. Magnus smiled.

”only joking. You can take Pictures as long as you promise me they never go further than your worktable” Clary practically beamed when she said ”thank you so much” before pulling out a small digital camera and running off to find the angles she needed, Isabelle at her side.

”nice place you´ve got here” Alec said, walking up from where he´d been looking around somewhere behind Magnus to stand beside him at a comfortable distance. ”thank you” Magnus answered, keeping his eyes on the two girls pointing and discussing something. ”i´m sorry if this is any trouble. They both tend to be a bit stubborn when they set their minds on something.” Alec said, with a fondness in his voice that had Magnus turn to look at his face that held a smile that only empathised how much he cared for the two. Magnus´ Heartrate didn´t peak a bit at all.

”it´s quiet alright. I was going to redecorate soon anyways, and I don´t mind lending a hand where I can”

That last sentence earned him a side-glance and a lifted eyebrow, and Magnus promptly looked away. He really had to learn watching his tongue around these people. He was spared further potential embarrassment by chairman meow who bumped his head against Magnus´ shine.

”you have a cat” Alec noted while Magnus bent to pick him up. Having the small cat in his arms grounded him considerable, like it always had.

”I have two” Magnus said ”this is chairman meow, and the fat one, who is likely sulking somewhere over his home being taken over by teenagers, is church” Alec chuckled and held a hand out for chairman meow to sniff at. He considered the offer and after a few moments he seemed to deem Alexander good enough for a light headbump.

”he likes you” Magnus remarked with a smile he wasn´t really aware of. Alec was gently scratching the chairman under his chin, and the cat was stretching his neck and softly purring in return. Magnus marvelled at how he could look so much smaller while petting the tiny cat.

”is that a sign of good fortune or something?” Alec asked, looking up at Magnus with a smile that didn´t make Magnus´ chest clenched.

”I think we´re done with the pictures,” Clary said coming up to them in a brisk walk, Izzy right behind her. ”oh. uhm, was i… interrupting?”

”yes, clary, how dare you interrupt this very private cat petting session” Alec said with a voice dripping with sarcasm and a look to match. Behind her Izzy snickered and clary just rolled her eyes with a smile before turning back to Magnus.

”if you wouldn´t mind, can I ask you some questions about fortune telling? Since you don´t do actual reading anymore.”

Magnus had to put real effort into not rolling his eyes. Not very subtle, Fairchild.

”I can give you a reading”

”really??” she asked, and he could have sworn there was actual glitter in her eyes.

”sure. But you´ll owe me big time.” not that Magnus actually cared. He had what he needed and couldn´t really imagine what he´d want from the teenagers. Besides, giving them a reading would be easier to try an answer questions an navigate between which parts of the truth was smart to tell them, even if they wouldn´t believe it. Why he was helping them so much was still something he was debating with himself.

They walked over to the table where the Cards where still placed in a neat pile. Magnus sat down at one side of the table and the three stood looking at him, seeing as there was only one chair on the opposite side of Magnus.

”so,” Magnus said, clapping his hands together ”who do you want me to read?”

”oh!” Izzy said, almost bouncing. With her big eyes framed by glasses and video game t-shirt, Magnus wasn´t surprised that she would volunteer. ”do Alec!”

Magnus paused his hand halfway to the cards. ”oh, uhm, your brother? Not you?”

”I need to take notes, and Clary needs to film. Besides,” she said, with something devilish shimmering in her doe eyes that where glancing at Alec ”I want to know all the juicy secrets he isn´t telling me.”

”really, Izzy?” he said, but rolled his eyes and sat down.

”… alright then.” Magnus said, reaching for his cards, mixing them, and laying them out. Some part of Magnus didn´t want to do it. Tarot reading was a vague and unreliable thing that was often wrong. They could tell you truths about a person, but how much and how true knowledge you could get without actively roaming around in the persons head was never certain but certainly limited. Magnus could do nothing but let the slightest tug of magic guide his hands, explain what the cards meant, and assume there was some truth to it. He turned the first Card.

”you are a person of honest nature, with your Heart on your sleeves. You lie only when it is necessary, and doing so is neither easy nor pleasant for you”  
Magnus cited, looking down at the card. He glanced up at Alec who´s face was completely neutral but gave a Little nod. He might have meant he was right or that he could continue, or both. If the Card spoke true, this gave the rest of the reading a higher chance of being true. Magnus looked down turned the next card.

”you value the people you love highly, and would bring down the skies for them. Family is everything to you.”  
Magnus had looked up before speaking the last sentence, and Alec had held his gaze with the same unreadable face. Magnus turned the next card and looked up almost immediately after.

”what I have previously said have caused problems for you in effect of each other”  
At that the tinniest reaction worked its way into his composed face. A tightness in the jaw, a small flinch at the eyes… Magnus wasn´t sure what it was but it was there all the same. Isabelle looked up from her camera screen to cast her Brother glance he didn´t return. Magnus sadly had pretty good guess at what this was all about. He looked down at his cards again.

”your life as it is right now stands on a edge; if you let it, a Wind could plunge you over that edge and change it drastically. Whether this change is of a good or bad nature is unknown.”  
Alec expression had gone back to being calm and neutral sometime while Magnus had read the newest card and then gotten an edge of curiosity to it. No one seemed to be about to comment, so Magnus turned the last Card.

”Advise: when you are blindfolded in foreign waters, there is nothing to follow but your Heart. Let your feelings and sense of right guide you to your next move, and you might find treasures.” Magnus put his hands on the table in front of him with a sense of finality.

”and that´s it. A simple tarot reading.”

Clary looked up from her notes. ”I´d love to ask you a few questions. Do you mind?”

”not at all” Magnus said.

 

-*-

 

Magnus closed the door behind them maybe an hour later. His home seemed oddly quiet all of a sudden as he walked through it and into the open kitchen to make himself some tea. From the bedroom came the sound of a heavy set of paws, announcing Church´s entrance.

”done getting your hair all over my bed?” Magnus asked. Church made a sound halfway between a miuav and a growl. Magnus nodded and Church walked on, presumably to get hair all over his couch.

”just so you know it, the teenagers weren´t my plan. Don´t blame me.” He called out after the cat. Church didn´t reply, but Magnus couldn´t smell anything suspicious yet which he took as a good sign. His phone buzzed on the kitchen counter where he had left it. He didn´t know the number.

_\- Thank you so much for today! You´ve been an amazing help :) i´ll send you a sample of the part where we used what we gathered from you when its done!! :D_

Magnus smiled, admittedly puzzled as to how she got his number, and typed out a reply. As soon as he´d sent it another text popped in, this one from Alex.

_- I Clary your number – sorry I didn´t ask for your permission. She wanted to thank you personally and threatened me to tell Izzy what I´d said about her cooking last weekend._

_Oh_ Magnus thought _so that´s how._

Shortly after another text from Alec ticked in

_\- Again, thank you so much for putting up with Izzy and Clary today :)_

\- No problem He typed out. He looked at the screen for a few seconds, then added.

\- What was that about Isabelle´s cooking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> heres a confession; while i intend to continue this, i have no idea what´s going to happen in the next chapter, so it might take a while... sorry. 
> 
> as always, i feed off comments of all and any kind!
> 
> tumble? tumblr.  
> \- personal/main/spam - kroellescave  
> \- art/writing/etc - kroelleskunst


	4. new routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The texting continues and Alec really wants to know if he can call Magnus his friend, while Magnus is fiercly trying to deny to himself that he likes Alec in any way at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!  
> this update took ridiculously long mainly because i felt like i couldn't post a chapter with so little plot and so much inner monolog. In the end i managed to add a push at the end that will make things much easier from now on out.   
> so yeah - it's a slow chapter, but i hope you like it ! i will try to be quicker about the next chapter, i promise~

It had been two relatively uneventful weeks since then, except for that one client who wanted him to summon a lesser demon for them to keep as a pet whom Magnus had a very long talk with. He hadn't run into Alec, but texting with Alec had become a regular thing. They had a Mutual understanding that they each had their own life with their own jobs, friends and family, and that sometimes that meant not responding to a text from Monday morning before Tuesday evening.

Despite Magnus' first impression of him, Alec gave him space, kept the curiosity to a tolerable level and the flirting almost completely away. It was casual and completely, well… mundane. Magnus found that he rather enjoyed it. There was no promises and Magnus told himself he could and would end it at any time he choose to. He ignored the recent urge to see him again, to be a Little closer to that warmth and blissful ignorance of mortality than his phone could get him. he soaked in how the world and he himself seem to move faster lately in more vivid colour and refuses to make the connection that his new what-ever-it-was with the mundane was what had pulled him out of the slump he had barely noticed before.

Magnus rarely meet new people and especially not mundanes, now-meaningless angle blood or not, so he decided to enjoy it while he could, before it became too much and he had to cut Loose. He considered doing it a few times in those two weeks, when he had to lie about his life and job and was reminded exactly how fundamentally different they are, but then Alec made him laugh, and he thought _a few more days wont hurt me_.

-*-

The two weeks that followed went like the weeks usually did for Alec; he worked, trained with Jace, ate dinner with his Family on Fridays, went for morning jogs and practiced archery. Magnus, however, was a unusual and new addition to his relatively peaceful existence, in a way he hadn't planed on. Alec thrived with routine and familiarity and though always open to new people, he was slow at making friends and let anyone into his life.

When he'd spotted the handsome stranger at the party, he hadn't planed on opening up to him, at least not for more than the evening, and if circumstances would have it, the night. it was intended as simple fun because it was a party, and when he hadn't seen him for the rest of the night, he honestly hadn't considered seeking him out again, even if he had known how. Then he'd seen him at Java Jace with that blue cup and thought _oh. Well, why not_.

But since then he'd been in Magnus' home and become responsible for his birthday party, and somewhere along the way his intentions had shifted. Whether it was the timid ex-psychic or the closed off guy who dressed plain but decorated like a rich, eccentric designer thing, Alec wasn't sure. All he knew was that Magnus was interesting and he wanted to get to know him, and once he'd gotten to know and understand small parts of him, he just wanted to know more. He'd set out to find someone who could entertain him for the night, but now he thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd found a friend instead.

-*-

Magnus found himself in the park on his way to Java Jace the following day. _It's a pretty park and i could use some air_ he told himself, _the weather is nice and well their coffee was good. Its_ _completely reasonable to want to go there again for no other reasons_.

When he approached the wagon the same blond barista – John? Jason? – as last time stood behind it's desk. He has mixed feelings for him, somewhere between _thank you for embarrassing me, ass,_ a much more sincere thank you he choose to ignore, and _please don't recognize me i'm pretty sure i'm wearing the same sweater_.

Jace tried to pretend he didn't recognize him, but there was a tug to his smile that gave him away easily. Magnus let his little game go on till he'd given him his coffee (thankfully not colour coded this time) at which point he said.

”thanks for last time. Might want mention that the colour was a public display of my sexual preference before I unknowingly pick one at random next time”

Jace shrugged.

”sorry, but you didn´t really let me.”

Magnus couldn't really argue with that. Still, he was allowed to be grumpy about it. He did offer him a truce in form of a ”I suppose so” before he left, ignoring that he was mildly disappointed that the barista had been the only familiar face there.

-*-

It was a slow day for Alec, which gave him a frustrating amount of time to ponder about that maybe. Not knowing where he stood was probably his least favourite thing, and he was in almost complete darkness when it came to Magnus. They'd crossed the line of acquaintances but what they were now, Alec didn't know. Personally, he felt like they were just a small step from friends, but that wasn't really up for him alone to decide. He wanted to know, wanted to figure out, but asking him outright was too weird.

They'd come to this from an odd start and they were an odd set of personalities and despite how he might appear to the outside world, Alec had his weak spots socially.

In his pocket, his phone buzzed with a text from Jace.

\- _Guess which ex-psychic payed my humble wagon a visit today_

Alec was struck blank for a second. Not that he didn´t know exactly who he was talking about but…

\- Why would Magnus buy coffee at your place again? No offence but he didn't exactly have the best first experience.

The reply ticked in almost immediately.

\- _Maybe the coffee is just that good. He didn't seem like he was there for my company. He seemed almost kind of disappointed actually… can't imagine why, with my bright smile and winning personality._

The underlying message wasn't lost to Alec. Nor was the tiny splutter of hope, that he tried to strangle instantly with little success, but he didn't really know what to do with it.

-*-

The last drop was Izzy. Because when your hardcore-nerd Little sister rolls her eyes at your social awkwardness, it's time you do something about it. Therefore, when she steals your phone you only try half-heartedly to get it back before she's sent a ” _wanna hang sometime?_ ;*” because honestly it's a pretty good excuse should it be ill received.

There was no direct rejection but after five minutes or so of small text bubbles with jumping dots in them appearing and disappearing, he used just that excuse.

\- Sorry, my sister stole my phone

This time the reply was remarkably faster.

_\- Oh, i see_

Alec had no idea what to think or reply to that and so spend ten minutes feeling like a huge idiot with Izzy pestering him before another texted in.

 _\- I actually would though_.

Alec just started a that for a few seconds. ”what's he's saying?” Izzy asked and creeped closer to read over his shoulder as the next text ticked in.

_\- See you that is_

A few more seconds and

_\- I would like to see you._

Beside him Izzy uttered a sound somewhat between a squeal and a laugh while Alec tried to ignore her in favour of coming up with a reply.

-*-

Magnus was an idiot. Whatever momentary madness had compelled him to send that chain of texts needed to be banished to the lower regions of hell permanently. There was no doubt in him that he'd absolutely blown in and he was trying to convince himself that maybe this was an alright way to end their whatever when a reply ticked in.

- _… when do you have time then ?_

Magnus tried not to feel the relief that washed over him too much and instead went to check his calendar.

\- Wednesday and Friday evening and my entire weekend is free.

\- _Lunch on Saturday?_

\- Sounds nice. Where?

\- _Your pick :)_

\- I´ll get back to you later about that then. I need to go now.

_\- Alright. Talk to you later then :)_

Magnus didn't actually have plans of any kind. He did need to go though, because he needed to break the conversation of for a while to just sit back and try and convince himself of several Things _. First, that just happened_ , then _, that totally wasn’t the dumbest thing i´ve done since getting a mullet way back when,_ and then, _i wont think about this anymore until_ _Saturday._

Naturally, he thought about it whenever he wasn't occupied that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !   
> As always, i FEED on comment of any kind and kudos isn't taken for granted either.   
> I want to thank the few people who left a bookmark - know someone out there i waiting to read the updates is thrilling. 
> 
> tumblr? tumblr.
> 
> art/writing/shit like that - kroelleskunst
> 
> spam/personal - kroellescave

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!  
> It would mean the world to me if you left a comment - Critisme, praise, just a hello... it`s all very much apriciated, 
> 
> If you want to stalk me, my tumblr is kroellescave and if you just want to stalk my fics and art its kroelleskunst
> 
> Here´s a little sneakpeak of Chapter two:  
> "you should probably check you´re texts. It screamed for ten minutes straight.” Magnus phone apeared in his hand.  
> ”shut up, you traitorouse punk. You were the one who told Rapheal. You knew this would happen. And give me my phone.” he grumbled with his mouth full of egg.  
> ”i told him, yes. Did i know he´d harash you? No. Not even i can tell the future.” the last comment didn´t pass Magnus but he reluctantly ignored it and picked the phone up that was now at his side and scrolled through his storm of texts. Ragnor watched as Magnus grew very pale and the fork in his right hand hovered midair, the piece of pancake slipping of it. The silence continued for almost a minute before Ragnor asked ”what?” and Magnus unfreezed. He looked up at Ragnor with panic in his eyes.  
> ”i sent the text to the wrong number” he whispered. 
> 
>  
> 
> until next time ?


End file.
